A significant percentage of the health care budget is allocated to information processing concerns. One way to attack rising costs in this area is to transfer an application medical information system from one institution to another thus avoiding expensive duplication of development effort. A significant number of these transfer attempts result in failure because of their inability to take into account diversities in the medical organization, environment, and users. This project proposes a scheme that will allow for the redefinition of critical factors in the transferred system. This scheme is based on the development of mappings between the different system life cycle development phases. These mappings will provide the mechanism for a more complete system transfer. Several iterations of such mappings will evolve into a superior description of the medical information system. The theory development will be facilitated by the use of requirement statement language and language development software. Unlike previous transfer attempts, the mapping based system transfer mechanism will be evolutionary rather than reactionary in nature and will be fully internalized by the new host users.